The invention relates to a method of transmitting or storing a television signal via a transmission or storage channel, the television signal comprising a video signal having a luminance and a chrominance signal, the method comprising the production of a television signal to be applied to the channel in accordance with a plurality of possible processing operations on the video signal which provide mutually different distributions of spatial and/or temporal resolution, and a choice of a processing operation from among the plurality of possible processing operations on the video signal, one of the operations comprising the determination of motion vectors.
The invention also relates to a storage medium.
The invention also relates to an arrangement for receiving and/or displaying a television signal, the television signal comprising a video signal having a luminance and a chrominance signal, the arrangement comprising means for the production of a television signal in accordance with a plurality of possible processing operations on the video signal which provide mutually different distributions of spatial and/or temporal resolution, and a choice of a processing operation from among the plurality of possible processing operations on the video signal, said production means including means for a motion-compensated interpolation with the aid of motion vectors at one of said processing operations.
The invention also relates to an arrangement for transmitting or storing a television signal via a transmission or storage channel, the television signal comprising a video signal having a luminance and a chrominance signal, the arrangement comprising means for the production of a television signal to be applied to the channel, in accordance with a plurality of possible processing operations on the video signal which provide mutually different distributions of spatial and/or temporal resolution, means for choosing a processing operation from among the plurality of possible operations on the video signal, and means for the determination of motion vectors in one of the processing operations.
Such a method and such arrangements are known from the article "Motion compensated interpolation applied to HD-MAC pictures encoding and decoding", 2nd International Workshop on Signal Processing of HDTV, 29/2-3/3 1988, in which a high definition television system with three possible processing operations on the television signal is described, one of these operations being accompanied by the estimation of motion vectors in the transmitter and motion compensated interpolation in the receiver.